


A Friend In Need

by Spikedluv



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G and Sam find comfort in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend In Need

**Author's Note:**

> Tag for 1.13 Missing.
> 
> Written for my LJ Anniversary for admiralandrea who requested some hot, sexy G/Sam. Sorry it took so long, and I hope this fills the bill. Also written for the sixth fest at smallfandomfest for the prompt: G/Sam, comfort[able].
> 
> Written: January 29, 2010

At the end of the day, we all deal with things in our own way, don’t we?  
~Hetty

Callen looked up from the report he’d been staring at under the pretense of reviewing the case file when Hetty ushered Eric and Nate down the stairs ahead of her. They passed Callen’s desk with a small wave and nod in his direction while Hetty detoured to her office. Both men were pale with dark circles around their eyes and a slump to their shoulders. Callen nodded back.

Hetty returned shortly with her purse in hand, coat folded neatly over her arm, and paused at Callen’s desk. She gave him a look that spoke volumes, then glanced to the upper level, from where they could hear the soft thuds of Sam hitting the punching bag. She dropped her gaze back to Callen, and though she didn’t say the words her expression clearly said, Take care of him.

I will, Callen thought, but he just nodded his understanding of her silent communication.

Hetty tapped the corner of Callen’s desk with her knuckles. “Goodnight, Mr. Callen. Don’t stay too late.”

“Goodnight, Hetty.”

Callen closed the folder and leaned back in his chair. He raised his eyes to the upper level, and though he couldn’t see Sam working the bag from where he sat, the familiar image of it formed in his mind. Callen rolled his chair back and eased out of it. He felt stiff, his entire body aching from the tension wrought by the rollercoaster of emotions this day had been. He stretched his back and rolled his head on his neck as he walked across the office to the stairs, and then slowly climbed them.

The sound of flesh hitting leather got louder until Callen rounded the corner and could finally see Sam, bare skin covered with a sheen of sweat, face creased with determination as he pounded the bag. Callen leaned against the wall, arms folded across his chest, silently watching and waiting.

Sam finally straightened and grabbed the bag as it swung towards him, stilling it. His breathing was ragged from exertion, and his voice hoarse when he said, “Thought you’d be gone by now, G.”

Callen wasn’t surprised that Sam had known he was there. “Guess you thought wrong,” he said, dropping his arms and stepping forward.

“Everybody else gone?”

“Yeah.”

There were a million things he wanted to say to ease the weight on Sam’s shoulders – it’s not your fault, we’ll find him – but he knew that Sam wouldn’t be able to hear him right now regarding the first, and they both knew that the second might very well turn out to be a lie. Each of them was taking the loss of a member of their team, of Dom, hard, but Sam was a caretaker, and it was hitting him the hardest. Callen wished more than anything that he could erase the self blame he saw in Sam’s eyes, the set of his jaw.

“I’ll be fine,” Sam said, as though Callen had spoken his thoughts aloud.

It wasn’t the first time Sam had read him so well, and it wouldn’t be the last, Callen knew. And he was strangely okay with having someone who knew him so well.

Despite the circumstances Callen couldn’t stop his mind from straying, his gaze from sliding over Sam’s body, which was indeed fine. “I know you will,” he said, trying not to betray the path his thoughts had taken.

It wasn’t just a platitude. They’d both lost people before. In their line of work it was inevitable. It hurt every time, left a gaping hole in their team, their lives, but the pain of it receded with time. And it helped if you had good friends to lean on.

Callen stepped up beside Sam. He reached out and squeezed Sam’s shoulder, then wrinkled his nose and teased, “But I bet you’d feel a lot better after a shower.”

Sam just raised his eyebrows.

Callen was too old, and too used to Sam giving him that look, to blush, though he felt the warmth of it sliding under his skin. “I wasn’t implying anything by that,” he said.

“That’s too bad, G,” Sam drawled, dropping his hands from the bag as his eyes played over Callen’s body.

Callen’s breath caught at the heat in Sam’s eyes. “I thought you were working off all that excess energy on the bag.”

“You interrupted me.”

“So you’re saying you’ve still got energy to burn.”

“Something like that.”

Sam may have worked off his immediate feelings of anger, and fear, and guilt on the bag, but he was apparently still amped up on the adrenaline from rushing all day to find Dom, the gunfight at the warehouse, and the sudden letdown when they were too late to rescue Dom and were left staring at a dead end.

“Well,” Callen said, still playing it cool, “we could go for a run.”

“Right. I dare you to try it.”

Callen’s stomach flipped, and for a second he contemplated running, just to find out what Sam would do to him when he caught him. Sam’s eyes bore into Callen’s and his smile turned feral, and Callen knew that Sam was just waiting for him to take off.

Instead of backing away, though, Callen moved in even closer to Sam. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of clean sweat. Sam made a little growl deep in his throat that went straight to Callen’s dick.

Callen leaned forward and pressed his nose to Sam’s skin, and then licked a stripe over his collarbone and up his neck, tasting salt and Sam.

Sam’s hand clamped onto the back of Callen’s head and tilted his face up. Sam crushed his lips to Callen’s in a move that was all clashing teeth and searching tongue, and none of Sam’s usual finesse. Callen was ready for it and he opened, immediately welcoming Sam’s tongue into his mouth and teasing it with his own.

So intent was Callen on the kiss, he didn’t realize that Sam had started them moving until his back hit the wall, and then Sam’s body pressed up tight against his front, trapping him snugly between. Callen moaned into the kiss as Sam rocked his hips into Callen, free hand dropping to Callen’s ass to hold him in close as they mindlessly ground together.

“Oh, fuck, Sam.”

Callen flexed his fingers on Sam’s shoulder, and brought his other hand up to clutch at the ribbed tank at Sam’s waist. He slid his hand along Sam’s shoulder and hooked his arm around Sam’s neck, pulling Sam close as he deepened the kiss.

Sam got a hand between them, and Callen might have whimpered when Sam’s knuckles grazed his cock through the denim as he worked open the button and zip. It never failed to astonish Callen how quickly his body reacted to Sam – a look, a touch, and he was ready to go.

“You still wanna run?” Sam said as he shoved Callen’s jeans down and got his hand around him.

Callen moaned, “Please, Sam.”

“I’ll take that as a ‘no’,” Sam said, stroking Callen.

“Oh, fuck,” Callen groaned against Sam’s lips.

“Not sure this is the best place for that, G,” Sam said, sounding way too smug.

Callen would’ve been vexed that Sam could still form a coherent thought, much less the words, if he hadn’t heard the crack in Sam’s voice. Determined to drive all thought from Sam’s mind, Callen slid his own hand between them and found the hard column of flesh that had been digging into his hip. He stroked it through the denim, eliciting a satisfying growl as Sam pushed into his hand.

Callen struggled to get Sam’s pants undone as Sam tightened his grip on Callen’s cock and worked his thumb over the little nub that made Callen’s eyes cross. Callen bit Sam’s lip, and Sam swore. He released Callen’s head and dropped his hand to tug at the fastenings himself. Callen shoved his hand inside Sam’s pants before they were fully open, relying on Sam to take care of the rest.

Callen took Sam, hot and heavy, into his hand and pulled. Sam shoved his hand between Callen’s back and the wall, splayed his fingers across Callen’s back and held on tight. They breathed hard against each other’s face. Sam turned his for one last, hard kiss before they had to break apart, panting for air.

Callen’s focus narrowed until there was nothing but Sam’s hand creating delicious friction, Sam’s scent filling his nostrils, and Sam’s moans in his ear. Heat flared in Callen’s belly and spread, and then there was nothing. Callen’s mouth opened in a silent cry as everything came rushing back when his orgasm broke and crashed over him.

Sam went silent and still against Callen. His breath was ragged in Callen’s ear, and his cock pulsed in Callen’s hand, spurting thick, warm liquid over his fingers. All the tension bled out of Sam and he slumped against Callen with a soft groan.

Callen took Sam’s weight, feeling both protective and protected with Sam covering him. Callen turned his head and pressed his lips to the soft skin of Sam’s throat. Callen didn’t want to disturb Sam, but he couldn’t resist the emotional gesture. All too soon reality would come rushing back, and Callen wanted them to remain in this quiet moment where nothing existed but them for as long as they could.

The End


End file.
